Ronias, Eddy, Lanzia e Shadow uma aventura pa se recordar
by alyssonxdragon
Summary: RP feito no facebook ficou enteressante decidi postar para os grandes leitores desse grande site.


Feito dia: 01 de setembro

 **Encontros do destino**

 **Eddy** : *Eddy caminha pelas ruas da cidade com seus fones de ouvido tocando Blue – Eiffel 65, e usando seus óculos escuros*

 **Ronias:** *Se sentindo confiante e despreocupado com a vida Ronias decide dar uma volta na rua com seu jeito desleixado*

 **Eddy:** *Eddy caminhava e dançava ao ritmo da música e chegava a rebolar de vez em quando, estava totalmente distraído e não percebe a aproximação de Ronias*

 **Ronias** : *Ronias distraído como sempre tropeça e acidentalmente atinge Eddy*

\- Foi mal, cara, me desculpa aí.

*Diz enquanto se afasta lentamente*

 **Eddy** : *Com o impacto o óculos de Eddy cai no chão e ele mesmo quase vai também, mas se mantém em pé. E ficou também meio corado, pois os seus rostos quase se chocaram*

\- Ai... Desculpa aí, eu estava distraído...

*Ele fala passando a pata na cabeça*

*Eddy ajeita o cabelo e apanha seus óculos do chão, olhando para Ronias*

 **Ronias:** *Ronias toma coragem e se apresenta*

\- Eu sou Ronias. Qual é o seu nome?

 **Eddy:** Eu sou o Eddy. Ei, você é novo por aqui?

 **Ronias** : *Ronias, já com as escamas vermelhas de vergonha, diz*

\- Eu me mudei há pouco tempo, ainda estou me adaptando com o jeito dessa cidade.

 **Eddy:** \- Você verá que esta cidade é bastante animada, e seja bem vindo, se precisar de ajuda pode contar comigo.

 **Ronias** : *Ronias então tira uma caderneta do bolso e começa a anotar algumas coisas, enquanto olha de modo ameaçador para Eddy*

\- Hum…

 **Eddy** : *Eddy joga seu óculos para cima, e que cai certinho em seu focinho, então olha de um jeito confuso para Ronias e para a caderneta que ele carrega*

\- O que estás a escrever nessa caderneta?

 **Ronias** : *Ele levanta a caderneta mais alta e anota algo, então diz de modo solene*

\- He, he, não é nada, é apenas uma coisa que faço, sempre que conheço alguém, mas você vai entender o motivo disso mais tarde.

*Após terminar de falar, Ronias deixa seu lápis cair, mas o lápis tinha uma mancha de sangue*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy olhou para o lápis que estava caindo, e usando o pé, pega o lápis e o joga pra cima, pegando com a mão, mas no mesmo instante nota o sangue no lápis e tenta ver a caderneta*

\- ...

 **Ronias** : * Ronias percebe Eddy, fecha a caderneta e diz de modo ameaçador, enquanto abaixa a cabeça e olha pra Eddy com apenas a parte de cima dos olhos*

\- Devolva este lápis, mas com calma.

 **Eddy** : *Eddy desconfia a atitude de Ronias, e estende o braço, entregando- lhe o lápis, encarando-o com um olhar estranho*

\- Aqui...

 **Ronias:** *Ronias pega o lápis e o puxa rapidamente, mas quando passa a garra em cima da pata de Eddy, acaba o ferindo*

\- Me desculpe, isso sempre acontece, elas são um tanto afiadas, e sou um pouco descuidado com elas.

*Após dizer isso, ele toma uma certa distância e fica na defensiva, como se temesse algo*

 **Eddy:** *Eddy retrai a pata com a dor do corte e a sacode*

\- Ai! você precisa tomar cuidado com essas garras.

*Ele o olha com uma expressão brava, porém calma, enquanto o sangue escorre da pata para o chão*

 **Ronias** : *Ronias percebe a raiva em seu olhar, então abre a caderneta e passa o residual de sangue que ficou em sua garra na folha, e após fazer isso escreveu algo, e usando o sangue como tinta, disse*

\- Bem, como eu já disse, me desculpe, mas é melhor que sigamos nossos caminhos, assim ninguém mais vai se ferir.

*Os olhos répteis de Ronias se fecham em Eddy, enquanto caminha lentamente, voltando a seu caminho*  
\- Adeus...

 **Eddy** : *Eddy olhou totalmente confuso e desconfiado com aquilo tudo, então arrumou o óculos sobre o focinho e tomou seu rumo ouvindo música*

\- Isso foi a coisa mais estranha que já me aconteceu...

 **Ronias** : *Ronias repetia várias e várias vezes em sua mente* "Esse cara é diferente" *Ele continuava a andar, e olhava pra trás constantemente*

 **Eddy:** *Eddy deu uma olhada para trás para vê- lo, enquando andava, e vira à esquerda, entrando no parque da cidade, e foi caminhando pela trilha ao longo do lago*

 **Lanzia** : *Lanzia, uma linda dragonesa, que era amiga de Ronias, estava passando e viu tudo, então foi falar com Eddy*

\- Ei, você esta bem?

 **Eddy** : *Eddy estava novamente distraído com a música, mas notou Lanzia, então tirou os fones e olhou para ela*

\- O que disse?

 **Lanzia** : *Lanzia olhou nos olhos de Eddy, pois os achou bonitos, depois disse.*

\- Você esta bem?

 **Eddy** : *Eddy fica um pouco sem jeito, e leva a pata atrás da cabeça*

\- É... Sim, estou, por quê?

 **Lanzia** : *Lanzia ao perceber que ele está sem jeito, dá um certo espaço, e diz*

\- É que... Bem... Não sei como te explicar, mas Ronias é um cara de pavio curto, eu sei. Eu sou a única coisa que ele não quer matar.

 **Eddy** : - Então... Quer dizer então que eu conheci um dragão psicótico hoje... E por que ele não lhe faz mal? És a namorada dele?

 **Lanzia** : *Lanzia dá um sorriso, e depois diz*

\- Namorada? Não, fofo, estou bem disponível. É que eu sempre estive com ele, depois do acidente.

 **Eddy** : *Eddy balançou o rabo de um lado para o outro, com um sorriso*

\- Acidente? Mas que acidente foi este?

 **Lanzia:** *Antes que Lanzia pudesse responder, ela é interrompida por um cara que chega de patins*

 **Shadow:** *Shadow estava andando de patins, mas tropeça e cai*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy ouviu o tombo, e olhou para trás, até ver Shadow no chão, e se aproxima para ajudar*

\- Se machucou aí?

 **Lanzia** : - Ei cara você esta bem?

*Lanzia dizia, enquanto ajuda Shadow a se levantar*

 **Shadow** : *Shadow se levanta, e tira os patins*

\- Preciso treinar mais para andar com isso...

 **Lanzia** : - É bom treinar bastante, eu não quero ter que levar ninguém ao hospital… Hum... Qual o seu nome mesmo?

*Ela falava, enquanto olhava pra Shadow e Eddy ao mesmo tempo*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy ri brevemente, enquanto coloca os óculos sobre a testa*

\- Andar de patins nunca foi o meu forte...

 **Shadow** : - Estou tentando andar de patins para ser mais rápido, eu sempre chego atrasado em casa e no trabalho...

 **Lanzia:** \- Olá, se lembram de mim, dragonesa à esquerda… O meu nome é Lanzia.

 **Shadow** : - Olá Lanzia, prazer em te conhecer...

 **Lanzia: -** Prazer. Qual é o seu nome?

 **Eddy** : *Eddy olha para Lanzia de braços cruzados, e balançando o rabo*

\- Lanzia... Belo nome...

 **Lanzia** : *Lanzia olha para os olhos de Eddy, e dá uma risadinha*

\- Obrigada.

 **Shadow** : - O meu nome é Shadow...

 **Eddy** : - O meu nome é Edward, mas podem me chamar de Eddy...

 **Shadow** : - Oi Edward, prazer em te conhecer...

 **Eddy** : É um prazer te conhecer também. Você não se machucou, né?

 **Lanzia** : *Lanzia pensa alto*

\- Shadow, hein? Ronias tinha me falado algo sobre ele...

 **Shadow** : - Quem falou o quê de mim?

 **Ronias** : - Eu falei.

*Ronias desce voando no meio deles*

 **Eddy** : - O Ronias também esta atrás dele?

 **Shadow** : *Shadow fechou os olhos e pensou*

"Lá vem... Estou sentindo que tem um problema aqui..."

 **Ronias: -** O que você andou falando, Lanzia... Você não quer que eu nos faça voltar pra lá, quer?

 **Lanzia: -** Não, de jeito nenhum. Ronias, guarde as garras, por favor, vá embora.

 **Eddy** : *Eddy olha para Ronias e Lanzia, totalmente confuso*

\- Dá pra alguém me explicar o que está acontecendo?

 **Lanzia** : *Lanzia começa a ficar apavorada*

 **Shadow:** *Shadow abre os olhos e começa a andar, indo embora*

\- Até mais... E cuidado com os outros...

 **Eddy: -** Certo... E cuidado com os patins...

 **Ronias** : - O quê? Hum…

*Ronias deixa Shadow ir, mas começa a encarar Eddy, e começa a lamber os beiços*

 **Lanzia:** \- Não, Ronias, pare... Se controle, aqui não, por favor...

*Lanzia diz enquanto puxa Ronias pro lado oposto*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy não gosta da atitude de Ronias lambendo os beiços, e começa a soltar baixos rosnares*

 **Ronias** : *Ronias puxa Lanzia e a joga no chão*

\- Lanzia, não se intrometa!

*Ronias olha para Eddy, e começa a provocá- lo*

\- Um gato ronronando, é isso que ouço? Haha.

 **Lanzia:** \- Ai! Minha asa...

*Lanzia havia de ter caído em cima da asa, e a feriu, quase a quebrando*

 **Ronias** : *Ao ouvir isso, Ronias perdeu a confiança e foi ajudar Lanzia, porém continuava a encarar Eddy*

 **-** Como ousa? Me fizestes ferí-la, e terá de pagar por isso!

*Ronias disse isso, enquanto segurava a asa ferida de Lanzia*

 **Lanzia** : - Ronias, não... Pare... Isto não está certo, eu sei pelo que você passou, mas matar todos que passarem por você não é o jeito de resolver aquilo...

 **Ronias** : - Não... Você não sabe...

*De repente Ronias abre as asas, e vai pra cima de Eddy*

\- Se prepara! *Roaarr*

 **Lanzia** : *Lanzia grita pra Eddy*

\- Essa não... Fuja!

 **Eddy** : *Eddy assume posição de defesa, e esquiva com um mortal para trás, quando Ronias ataca*

\- O que deu em você?

 **Ronias** : *Ronias coloca as patas no chão e gira, jogando o espinho da ponta da cauda sobre Eddy*

\- Desvia agora!

 **Lanzia** : *Lanzia percebe o ataque e grita*

\- Cuidado! Eu já disse pra você fugir!

 **Eddy** : *Eddy rapidamente se joga de costas no chão, evitando o espinho, e com um salto volta a ficar de pé e toma uma certa distância de Ronias*

 **Lanzia** : - Sai daqui, fofo, é sério!

*Lanzia disse enquanto se levantava e entrava em posição defensiva*

 **Eddy** : *Ele vai se afastando devagar, ainda olhando atentamente para não ser pego de surpresa, e olha para Lanzia*

\- Ele é maluco ou o quê?

 **Ronias** : - Lanzia, pare de defendê- lo... Você nunca me atrapalhou antes...

*Ronias disse, enquanto abria as asas para outro ataque*

 **Lanzia** : - É complicado! Sai, deixa ele comigo...

*Lanzia disse, enquanto corria em direção de Ronias*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy nota o ataque aéreo de Ronias, então se põe a correr para um lugar seguro*  
\- Vamos brincar, então...

 **Ronias** : - Brincar? Eu nunca brinco em serviço...

*Ronias disse enquanto segurava Lanzia com a cauda*

\- É melhor você se esconder mesmo...

 **Eddy** : *Eddy salta por cima de um banco do parque para um galho da árvore, e do galho para a cerca, e da cerca pra cima de um carro que o leva na direção leste. Ele olha para trás para ver onde Ronias estava*

 **Lanzia** : *Lanzia pensou* Essa não... Isso não... Eu não acredito, ele nunca ficou assim, não a esse ponto...  
 **Ronias** : *Ronias solta Lanzia, e voa pra cima de um prédio, pra ter uma visão melhor da área*

\- Onde está minha presa?

 **Lanzia** : - Ai, o que ele viu neste cara? Preciso ajudá- lo...

*Lanzia disse enquanto voa, procurando Eddy*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy nota que o motorista do carro escutava Eiffel 65 - Blue*

\- Hum... Esse tem bom gosto...

*Ele salta do carro e entra em um beco, sobe pela escada de incêndio até o terraço, e olha em volta, vendo que havia despistado Ronias*

\- Ufa...

 **Ronias** : - Bem... Se você não aparecer, vou ter de incendiar a cidade toda... Até te encontrar!

 **Lanzia** : *Lanzia vê Eddy em cima do prédio, e vai em sua direção*

\- Eddy!

 **Eddy** : *Eddy, vendo o fogo, corre na direção oposta, e quando as chamas o alcançam se joga de lá de cima, caindo em um beco, provavelmente caindo em cima de um carro*

 **Ronias** : - Bem, você é rápido... Isso é bom pra você...

*Ronias toma distância e procura por Eddy*

 **Lanzia: -** Essa não… Eddy! Preciso fazer algo, mais minha asa ferida não vai aguentar...

 ***** Ela diz enquanto desce ate o chão*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy chegou ao chão, e como esperado, caiu sobre um carro que aparou a sua queda em 50%, deixando apenas um pouco de dor e uma costela fraturada. Ele então se levanta devagar, e sai de cima do carro, olhando para cima*

 **Lanzia** : *Lanzia vê a queda de Eddy, e se aproxima*

 **Eddy:** *Eddy solta um grunhido de dor, colocando a pata sobre a costela, e caminha para fora do beco lentamente*

\- Que droga... Esse cara vai me matar...

 **Lanzia** : - Matar você? Não necessariamente, apenas o seu espírito...

*Lanzia diz, enquanto segurava sua asa ferida*

 **Ronias** : - Droga, gastei muita energia nesse fogo, vou ter de recuperar as forças.

*Ronias se retira pra descansar*

 **Lanzia** : - Não se preocupe, ele esta esgotado depois disso... Temos um tempo até ele voltar...

*Diz Lanzia, se aproximando de Eddy*

 **Eddy** : - É... Só que eu também estou mal...

*Eddy pressiona a costela, com a forte dor, e continua a caminhar*

 **Lanzia** : - Eu posso ajudar nisso, venha cá...

*Lanzia diz isso enquanto lambe a pata*

\- A saliva dos dragões da minha espécie ajuda a curar mais rapidamente...

 **Eddy:** *Eddy para e se vira, olhando para Lanzia, ainda com a pata na lateral do corpo*

\- Nunca ouvi falar disso...

 **Lanzia** : - Bem, porque só a minha família pode fazer isso... Vamos, deixe eu te ajudar...

*Ela diz enquanto lambe a outra pata*

 **Eddy** : - Bem... Não custa tentar...

*Ele volta e se aproxima de Lanzia, deixando os braços retos e levemente distantes das costelas*

 **Lanzia** : - Me desculpe se doer...

*De repente Lanzia levanta suas patas e bate nas costelas de Eddy, colocando-as no lugar*

\- Está feito, mas demora um pouco para você voltar ao normal, fofo, mais já vai poder se mexer, até bem rapidamente, já que você é forte...

 **Eddy** :*Eddy dá um grito de dor por causa do tapa, curvando o tronco de lado, e olha para Lanzia*

\- Eu pensei que você fosse esfregar, ou sei lá...

 **Lanzia** : - Bem, mas você vai ficar bem, não se preocupe, e como eu já tinha dito antes, isso ajuda a curar, não cura completamente, pelo menos eu não, já que Ronias matou a todos, antes que eu aprendesse direito...

*Lanzia disse e limpou as patas na blusa rasgada*

 **Eddy** : - Esse seu "amigo" é um psicopata... O que sugere que eu faça?

 **Lanzia:** \- Bem... Como ele disse, ele não quer te matar, ele apenas quer o seu espírito... Os únicos que ele realmente matou foram os outros de nossa tribo, depois do acidente...

*Lanzia diz isso enquanto tenta curar as asas*

 **Eddy** : - Você pode dizer a ele para não fazer isso? Afinal, o que ele ganha me matando?

 **Lanzia** : - Ele acredita que vai ter paz por um tempo. Eu acho, pelo menos é o que ele me diz.

*Lanzia diz e rasga parte da camiseta e entrega para Eddy*

\- Coloque isso nas costelas, se ele achar que você esta ferido demais, ele vai diminuir o ritmo.

 **Eddy** : *Eddy pega o pedaço de tecido e rasga sua própria camisa, e usando as duas, ele enfaixa o peito e a costela, como se estivesse gravemente ferido*

\- Certo, obrigado...

 **Lanzia** : - Bem, eu acredito que ele voltará direto para cá, para nos procurar, mas temos que fazer algo sobre os outros furries que estão nos prédios.

*Lanzia diz enquanto tenta apagar o fogo que se alastrava na direção deles*

 **Eddy** : - Os bombeiros devem resolver esse problema...

*Ele diz ouvindo as sirenes dos bombeiros se aproximando*

 **Lanzia** : - Isso não é fogo normal, mas acredito que eles vão ajudar... Então é melhor a gente sair daqui... Você conhece algum lugar seguro, e por favor, sem mais ninguém nele...

*Lanzia diz, depois coloca a mão na cabeça e cai*

 **Eddy** : - Tem o meu apar-

*Ao vê- la cair, ele rapidamente segura sua mão e a puxa, para não se ferir*

\- Lanzia? O que houve? Fale comigo...

 **Lanzia** : *Lanzia usa o que sobrou de sua força e diz*

\- É sobre isso que ele dizia, ele só mata o espírito, pois ele suga a nossa energia até entrarmos em coma, nosso corpo continua vivo, mas a alma morre... E ninguém jamais voltou dessa condição...

*Ela diz isso e acaba adormecendo*

\- Mas eu vou ficar bem... Adeus, Eddy...

 **Eddy** : *Eddy ergue o corpo de Lanzia e a põe nas costas, assim a levando para seu apartamento. Ao chegar lá, abriu a porta e a levou para dentro, deixando-a na cama, em seguida foi à cozinha preparar um chá e um pouco de comida*

 **Ronias** : *Durante esse tempo Ronias os procurou no local do incêndio, porém teve que sair, no momento em que os bombeiros chegam, mas antes de ir pegou um pedaço de roupa que achou no chão e foi atrás deles*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy volta até Lanzia com uma caneca de chá e um sanduíche, ele a olha estando desacordada e espera que ela acorde logo*

 **Lanzia** : *Após 40 minutos Lanzia desperta e diz em tom baixo*

\- Ei, fofo, onde estamos?

 **Eddy** : - No meu apartamento, Lanzia... Você apagou e eu te trouxe até aqui...

*Ele pega e entra o sanduíche e o chá à ela*

\- Aqui, você precisa comer...

 **Lanzia** : *Lanzia pega o sanduíche e o chá*

\- Muito obrigada, Eddy, mais eu tenho que sair daqui, ele sempre me encontra, em qualquer lugar que eu esteja... É sério...

*Lanzia morde um pedaço do sanduíche e bebe um pouco do chá, depois diz*

\- Está muito bom, mas tenho mesmo que ir, não quero que ele destrua seu apar- -

*Lanzia sente uma grande dor e derrama o chá*

\- Me perdoe, mas não posso ficar...

*Lanzia se levanta, mas logo cai*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy a segura no momento exato e a põe sentada na cama*

\- Mesmo que ele esteja vindo, você está muito fraca para fugir, precisa descansar...

 **Lanzia** : - Está bem, mas você precisa criar algo pra surpreendê- lo. Ele virá por cima, para não chamar a atenção, então crie algo para prendê- lo e que não possa pegar fogo...

*Após terminar de falar Lanzia se deita e tenta descansar*

\- Vai logo!

 **Eddy** : *Eddy vai até o armário e pega várias ferramentas, em seguida vai para o telhado. Lá começa a montar uma armadilha de metal que para prender Ronias*

 **Ronias** : *Ronias seguindo o cheiro do pedaço de pano que era de Lanzia os encontra, e viu Eddy no telhado*

\- Você! Vou tirar toda a sua energia! Não irá sobrar nada, nem pra respirar, seu maldito! *Roaaarr*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy terminou de montar a armadilha quando ouviu Ronias falar, e olhou rapidamente*  
\- Certeza? Então venha me pegar, sua "lagartixa super desenvolvida"!

 **Lanzia** : *Ouvindo o rugido de Ronias, Lanzia acorda e sobe as escadas, porém cai na porta do terraço*

\- Ele chegou muito rápido... Mas quem é você, Eddy? O que você tem que ele quer... Ai!

*Lanzia não conseguia ver bem, mass conseguia saber onde Eddy estava*

 **Ronias** : *Ronias, ainda no ar, jogou uma bola de fogo na direção deles*

\- Hum… Isso vai te deixar no chão...

*Porém ele foi logo em seguida, atrás da bola de fogo, que estava indo para o terraço*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy ao ver a bola de fogo virou- se e saltou, desviando do ataque, e logo olhou para trás, vendo Ronias chegando*

 **Ronias** : *Ronias pousou e disse*

\- Agora estou aqui... Você não tinha me chamado?

*Após dizer, Ronias pulou sobre Eddy*

 **Lanzia** : - Ei, não se esqueça, se ele tocar em você, você irá ficar como eu...

*Lanzia disse, antes que Ronias pulasse*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy sorriu para Ronias ironicamente, e ergue um pequeno controle remoto, e ao clicar, acionou a armadilha que prende Roniaso. Os esguichos de água na armadilha molham Ronias e sua boca para não expelir fogo*

\- Há! Peguei!

 **Ronias** : *Ronias ataca as grades com as garras e dentes e quando estava esgotado disse*

\- Desgraçado, *grunhido*... Mas você não pode me deixar aqui para sempre... Em algum momento terei de sair, e você será meu... Mas por hora é melhor cuidar dela, e além do mais, se ela não absorver energia de alguém, logo irá morrer... Hahahaha...

 **Eddy** : - Não! Você só sairá daí quando me explicar por que está atrás de mim, e devolver a vitalidade dela...

*Eddy cruza os braços, o encarando*

 **Ronias** : - Todo esse tempo e ela não te falou... Hahahaha...

*Ronias passa a cauda pelo ombro e encara Eddy*

\- Idiota, eu não posso dar energia, apenas tomar, e ela também, e além do mais, era isso que a nossa tribo fazia de melhor... Nós temos que absorver energia de outros seres vivos pra sobreviver, e precisávamos apenas tocá- los para absorver a energia deles, porém todos os que tinham sua energia roubada adormeciam... Hahahaha...

 **Lanzia** : - É verdade, ele não pode dar energia, e eu só posso absorver de outro ser vivo...

*Lanzia diz isso com olhar triste, pois sabia que o único que poderia dar energia para ela era Eddy, mas se ele não tivesse muita energia, ambos morreriam*

 **Ronias:** \- Hahaha, me tira logo daqui pra eu acabar com esse drama...

*Ronias se sentou e ficou olhando e rindo*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy olha para Ronias irritado, e serra os punhos, quase esmagando o controle*

\- Então é isso? Serem vampiros de vitalidade para sempre... Se este é meu destino... Que você morra junto com ele...

*Eddy dá meia volta e se aproxima de Lanzia*

\- Vamos, você tem que fazer...

 **Ronias** : - Hahaha, não vou precisar fazer nada, você acha que ela vai me deixar aqui, mas se ela fizer isso, serei o primeiro que ela vai ajudar... Hahahaha...

 **Lanzia** : - Não Ronias, seu idiota... Depois de tudo isso, você acha que vou te ajudar. E Eddy, não posso fazer isso, é arriscado, você tem que chamar alguém...

*Lanzia sabia que se ele saísse, ela logo morreria, mas mesmo assim disse*

\- Eu vou ficar bem.

*Lanzia ficou com olhar triste para Eddy*

 **Ronias** : - Vai, fuja, ela vai morrer assim que você sair. Fuja! Hahahahaha...

 **Lanzia** :- Cale a boca, Ronias! Eu vou ficar bem... Vai logo!

 **Eddy** : *Eddy olha no fundo dos olhos de Lanzia, e segura sua mão*

\- Está tudo bem, eu posso aguentar... Você precisa fazer isso...

 **Lanzia** : - Mas há um porém, eu estou fraca demais, mesmo se você tiver energia suficiente, ainda sim irá adormecer, e eu estou ferida, não conseguiria lhe proteger... Ronias vai acabar fugindo e matará a nós dois... Por favor, fofo, me escuta...

*Lanzia olha nos olhos de Eddy e vê que ele tem força, mais não quer que ele passe por aquilo*  
\- Vai, por favor...

 **Ronias** : Hahahahahahahaha... Vamos lá... Vamos lá...

 **Eddy** : *Eddy balança a cabeça negativamente e olha para Lanzia*

\- Não... Eu só irei partir depois de ter certeza de que você estará segura...

*Ele leva a mão de Lanzia ao seu peito, fazendo-a absorver sua energia*

 **Lanzia** : - Não... Pare, agora... Pare...

*Lanzia não tem força nem para soltar a pata, e é obrigada a absorver a energia de Eddy*

\- Você é louco, fofo...

*Lanzia diz isso e beija Eddy, absorvendo o resto de sua energia, porém deixando o suficiente pra ele ficar vivo *

\- Até mais tarde, fofo...

 **Shadow** : *Ouvem- se passos na escadaria*

 **Ronias** : - O que é isso?

*Ronias diz, se levantando e olhando pra porta*

 **Lanzia** : *Lanzia olha para trás e percebe que realmente alguém sobe as escadas, então tira o corpo de Eddy da porta*

 **Shadow** : *Shadow estava subindo as escadas, vestindo um uniforme dos correios, segurando um pacote e uma prancheta*

 **Lanzia:** \- Não acredito, o que ele está fazendo aqui?

 **Ronias** : - Quem é esse, hein?

*Ronias disse, lambendo os beiços. "Sinto a energia dele daqui, deve ser aquele tal de Shadow", ele pensou*

 **Shadow** : *Shadow bate na porta do quarto*

\- Senhor Edward, correios...

*Shadow bate novamente na porta*

\- Senhor Edward, correios...

 **Lanzia:** *"Essa voz... Só pode ser o Shadow..."*

\- Ei, Shadow, aqui em cima, no terraço... Venha cá...

*Lanzia grita para Shadow subir*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy estava em um estado de "quase coma", não podia se mover ou falar, mas via tudo o que acontecia*

 **Ronias** : - Como este maldito ainda está consciente? Como?

 **Lanzia** : - Ele tem muita energia, Ronias... E só precisei de um pouco...

Shadow, cadê você? Venha cá, rápido!

*Lanzia grita desesperadamente*

 **Ronias** : - Você acha que esse cara pode te ajudar?

 **Shadow:** *Shadow sobe correndo, após ouvir o chamado de Lanzia*

 **Lanzia** : *"O que é isso", Lanzia pensou consigo. "Essa energia, nunca me senti tão forte, agora sei o que você queria com ele, Ronias..."*

\- Shadow, me ajude a tirar o Eddy daqui.

 **Shadow** : *Shadow aparece no terraço, com o pacote embaixo do braço*

\- O que aconteceu com o Edward? Onde ele está?

 **Lanzia** : - Ele esta aqui, me ajude...

*Lanzia avisa Shadow, olhando para Ronias*

 **Shadow** : *Shadow se aproxima de Lanzia*

\- O que posso fazer para ajudar ele?

 **Eddy** : *Eddy treme os dedos da pata esquerda, tentando recuperar os movimentos, mas ainda estava muito fraco*

 **Lanzia** : - Ajude-me a levar Eddy pra longe de Ronias, rápido...

*Após dizer isso pega Eddy pelo braço*

\- Vamos rápido, antes que ele nos queime...

 **Ronias** : - Ei você, me tira daqui, vamos lá, estou precisando de ajuda também...

*Ronias diz de modo calmo*

 **Lanzia** : - Não escuta ele, Shadow... Me ajuda, depois te explico tudo...

 **Shadow** : *Shadow rasga o pacote, e de dentro dele retira um colar com um cristal transparente, que emitia um brilho azulado, e o coloca em Eddy*

\- Vamos lá...

*Shadow pega Eddy pelo outro braço*

 **Ronias** : - Aonde vocês vão?

*Ronias disse isso enchendo o pulmão, pronto pra cuspir fogo*

\- Morram...

 **Lanzia** : - Essa não... Se abaixa, Shadow!

*Lanzia se joga na frente das chamas*

\- Sai rápido, minha pele é à prova de fogo, mas não vou aguentar muito...

 **Shadow** : *O cristal começou a emitir um brilho extremamente forte, e começou a erguer Eddy no ar*

\- Edward, acorde... Precisamos de você...

*O cristal começou a fazer o corpo de Eddy brilhar em um tom azulado, criando um escudo em volta de Lanzia e Eddy*

 **Ronias** : - O que esta acontecendo com aquele idiota?

*Disse Ronias, parando as chamas*

\- Isso não é normal, o que é você?

 **Lanzia** : - Inacreditável, quem é você, fofo?

*Lanzia disse preocupada*

 **Shadow** : *Os olhos brancos de Shadow começaram a brilhar*

\- Posso não te conhecer... Mas sei que de você nunca saiu algo bom, e nem nunca sairá... Está na hora de desistir de perseguir Edward...

*O cristal teleporta Eddy e Lanzia para longe*

\- Espero nunca mais te encontrar... Ronias...

*Shadow desaparece*

 **Ronias** : - Hahaha, essa energia é tão grande que a estou absorvendo a essa distância... Ótimo...

 **Shadow** : *A muitos quiilômetros de onde estavam, Eddy, Lanzia e Shadow são teleportados para uma caverna*

\- Vocês estão seguros... Por enquanto... Ele absorveu muita energia do cristal...

 **Ronias** : - Não adianta fugir, essa energia será minha!

*Ronias usa a energia absorvida do cristal para quebrar a jaula e saiu a procura deles através do cheiro*  
\- Eles estão muito longe, mas com essa energia, em 1 hora eu chegarei lá.

 **Shadow** : *Shadow pega o cristal de Eddy e coloca em si mesmo*

\- Edward... Acorde...

 **Lanzia** : - Droga, essa energia... Eu a absorvo, mesmo sem querer... O que está acontecendo?

*Diz Lanzia*

\- Rápido, alguém me diga!

 **Shadow** : *Shadow olha para Lanzia*

\- Esse cristal é especial, pode criar quantidades enormes de energia, isso explica você absorvendo essa quantidade de energia, mesmo sem querer... Mas, infelizmente, Ronias também absorveu, e sinto que ele está se aproximando muito rápido...

 **Lanzia:** \- Mas isso quer dizer, que se você chegar perto dele, ele irá absorver a energia do cristal até conseguir te derrotar... Você não pode ficar perto dele...

*Lanzia diz de modo assustado*

 **Shadow** : *Shadow destrói o cristal com suas mãos*

\- Não posso mais ficar com esse cristal, Ronias está nos procurando por causa dele...

*Shadow atira os pedaços para a estratosfera*

 **Lanzia:** \- Tem energia por toda parte, eu sinto...

 **Eddy** : *Eddy em um piscar de olhos desperta, se levantando com um salto e fica em posição de ataque na frente dos dois*

\- O que aconteceu?!

 **Shadow** : - Calma, Edward... Ainda deve estar se recuperando da sobrecarga de energia do cristal... Evite movimentos bruscos, não sei no que a energia do cristal pode ter se transformado ao se misturar com a sua...

 **Eddy** : *Eddy um tanto assustado, olha para as próprias patas, que emitiam energia pura*

\- O que fizeram comigo?

 **Shadow** : - Na verdade fui apenas eu, mas se eu não fizesse, nós três poderíamos ter morrido...

 **Ronias** : E o que fizeram comigo? *Rooaaarr*

*Ronias aparece e começa a absorver a energia residual da área*

 **Lanzia** : - Estamos mortos… Eddy, Shadow, saiam, eu posso atrasá-lo, eu acho...

 **Shadow** :- Lanzia... Edward... Segurem- se...

*Um grande terremoto começa a abalar a caverna*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy olha para Ronias, e ao sacudir sua pata na direção dele dispara uma esfera de energia que explode com o contato*

 **Lanzia** : - O que é isso? Não usem ataques de energia...

 **Ronias** : - Isso, mais energia...

*Ronias cospe uma bola de fogo como contra ataque*

\- Hahaha...

 **Shadow** : *O terremoto fica tão forte que acaba lançando o teto da caverna para longe, enquanto o chão começa a ruir*

 **Eddy** : *Eddy rosna, já irritado com Ronias e salta pra cima dele desferindo um soco poderoso em seu rosto que o manda pro chão*

 **Shadow** : - Edward... Afaste- se... Minha vez...

*Shadow começou a se transformar*

 **Ronias** : *Mesmo absorvendo a energia Ronias fica impressionado com aquilo*

\- Ooo loko!

 **Shadow** : *Shadow se transforma em uma espécie de lobisomem*

\- Quer brincar, Ronias? Então vamos brincar...

 **Ronias** : - Mas que droga! Isso não é possível... Mas vamos lá, a cada ataque fico mais forte...

 **Lanzia** : - Parem de atacar! Ele não está mentindo, a energia dele está aumentando...

 **Eddy** : - É isso, então... Acha que pode aguentar toda essa energia que vai absorver?

 **Shadow** : - Se ele quer energia... Ele vai ter energia...

*Shadow enfia as garras nos olhos de Ronias e começa a injetar enormes quantidades de energia, enquanto criava uma zona de distorção energética*

 **Ronias** : - Vocês não sabem nada sobre mim, e muito menos sobre o acidente… Vamos lá, ataquem..

 **Lanzia** : Ei, me escutem‼!

*Lanzia entra no meio deles gritando*

 **Shadow** :*Ao chegar no limite da energia, Shadow pega os fragmentos de um cristal vermelho e os finca no peito de Ronias*

 **Lanzia** : - Vocês não estão me escutando...

 **Shadow** : - Hora de descarregar a bateria...

*Shadow começa a tentar sugar toda a energia de Ronias, enquanto a distorção energética aumentava exponencialmente*

 **Ronias** : - Como são idiotas...

*Ronias da um sorriso*

\- Não sai energia do meu corpo, apenas entra... Pare de tentar!

*Após dizer isso Ronias enfia as garras na barriga de Shadow*

 **Shadow** : *Shadow começa a rir*

\- Vamos, me faça sentir dor... Isso é o máximo de dor que consegue me causar? Fraco... Me faça sentir dor...

 **Ronias** : - Dor!? Você não sabe o que é dor... Você pode viver, seu maldito... Você não sabe o que eu passo...

*Ronias joga Shadow para uma certa distância, mas sem usar força, e imediatamente cura os olhos feridos pelo ataque de Shadow*

 **Shadow:** \- Você acha que não sei o que é uma dor de verdade? Veja minha história, veja o meu passado, e me diga se não sei...

 **Lanzia** : - Ai não... Ronias, para... Sai daí, vamos embora... Eu faço o que você quiser...

 **Ronias** : - E você sabe do meu passado? E cale-se, Lanzia...

 **Shadow** : - Você não conhece meu passado, e eu não sei do seu...

*Shadow volta a sua forma normal*

\- Mas o que te faz pensar em matar um por um daqueles que passam pelo seu caminho... Sei que você precisa de energia, assim como a Lanzia... Eu já tinha percebido isso antes... Mas sair matando para sobreviver chega a ser inútil e trivial, além de ser extremamente doentio...

 **Ronias** : - Lanzia rouba a energia de todos os seres vivos próximos, porém gasta mais, tentando pegar só o suficiente para sobreviver, sem afetar os outros seres vivos. E tem que pegar energia todos os dias, por esse motivo. Eu, como pego toda a energia deles, posso ficar durante meses, ou até anos sem precisar "recarregar", dependendo da forma da energia, da quantidade dela, e da "qualidade" dela...

 **Shadow** : - Pela energia que te dei, não vai precisar matar ninguém em centenas de anos... Foi a única razão para mim ter feito o que eu fiz...

 **Ronias** : - Bem, foi por isso que persegui Eddy, pensei que a energia dele seria o que eu precisaria para todos os meus 1267 anos de vida. Mas com a energia que você me deu, só precisarei procurar energia de novo quando me faltar apenas 56 anos de vida.

 **Shadow** : - Agora, você vai parar de matar os outros, pelo menos sobre a energia que precisa para sobreviver?

 **Ronias** : - Sim, mas não acredito que eu vá me encaixar novamente na sociedade. Faz mais de 70 anos que falo apenas com Lanzia, porém prometo que não irei matar mais ninguém, desde que eles não me irritem...

*Ronias disse isso e foi em direção de Lanzia*

\- Hehehe, adeus, meus amigos...

*Ronias pega Lanzia, abre as asas, e fica olhando para todos ali*

\- Me perdoem, por favor... Adeus...

*Ronias abre voo, carregando Lanzia*

 **Shadow** : - Eu nunca fiquei sem perdoar alguém... Então saiba que eu te perdoo, Ronias...

 **Eddy** : - Hey! Volte aqui com Lanzia... Eu nem pude dizer que gostei do beijo dela...

 _FIM…_

 **Participantes:** _ ****_

 _ **Amano R. Jake: Eddy**_

 _ **Deusimar Junior: Shadow**_

 _ **Álysson Melquisedeque Antunes da Silva: Ronias**_

 _ **Filipi vasconselos: Lanzia**_


End file.
